


两个傻瓜

by dottie4869



Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [12]
Category: Captain America
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie4869/pseuds/dottie4869
Series: Stucky&Evanstan及衍生合集 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584688
Kudos: 2





	两个傻瓜

一般说来，Bucky和Steve就是冰淇淋里的糖和奶油，别人休想把他们分开。今天脾气温和的Bucky却推了Steve一把（有些人添油加醋传成了“揍了那个小个子一拳”），矮小的Steve往后退了好几步，想抓住桌上的书稳住自己，结果书散了一地。

围观的有人惊讶地捂住了嘴，有人在偷笑，还有人交头接耳问之前发生了什么，当时课间太吵所有人都不知事因。而Bucky没注意这些，摔在椅子上的Steve扭着手肘检查伤势，可能擦破了点皮，Bucky身体前倾想看清楚，但还是转头走了。

这下学校可炸开了锅，当天有好多人装作路过溜达到他们各自的班级，也有人凑过来向两人打探原因，得到的只有沉默。

人是奇怪的动物，他们刚绝交，大家为了避免当他们和好的催化剂，怕一欺负Steve另一位就冲出来，所以今天Steve破天荒地只带了点擦伤回家。

Sarah摸摸儿子服帖的金发，温柔地问：“怎么了？别难过Steve.”

Steve摇头，他没法骗过母亲，甚至都没勉强牵动脸颊笑一笑。“很快就会过去的，妈妈。”

“你最糟糕的时候都没这么沮丧。”

“时间快到了。”Steve把母亲的包递给她，今晚她值夜班。

“再见宝贝，去睡吧，睡一觉就好了。”

Barnes家的门铃又响了，Rebecca礼貌地向陌生女士背诵：“不好意思我哥哥生病了，他大概过几天再联系你。”她关上门就开始抱怨，“放别人鸽子还要我来应付……”

晚饭已经做好了，系着围裙的Winifred问Rebecca：“Bucky呢？”

“他不想吃，没胃口。”

女主人一边解开围裙一边朝楼上喊：“Bucky你最爱的牛肉汤！”

楼上传来不耐烦的大叫——“No！”

晚饭后Winifred去敲大儿子的门，Bucky正一脸阴郁地坐在床上。

“你和Steve怎么了？”

Bucky躺下去，显然不愿意回答。

“我碰到Sarah了，她说Steve很难过。Amy说你们绝交了。”

“哪个Amy？”

“…你前女友。”

Bucky的表情还是停留在“搜索中”，她又提醒：“两个街区外的那个。”

“哦，坏事传千里。”

Winifred坐到儿子旁边，Bucky把枕头抱在怀里，跟他小时候不开心的反应一样。在Winifred眼中Bucky一直是个小孩。

“昨天我带他去餐厅，约了女孩子。你知道的，他是个傻瓜，一言不发。那天餐厅没什么生意，他就坐到隔壁去了。”

“丢下你一个？”

“我不是…他宁愿盯着餐巾纸也不愿意看漂亮女孩。妈咪你一定懂我的意思！”

“噢这是个四人约会对吗？那你就有更多的时间去了解她们两个了。”

Bucky用枕头捂住脸，“好啦我承认当时对Amy了解不够，她没那么好。别再提了。”

Winifred微笑着拍了拍他的腿，“Steve一定是害羞，你不要在意。”

“昨天吃完饭送走她们，Steve就说再也不来了，然后我们吵了一架。”

“他说什么了？”

Bucky一阵沉默，当时他夺了Steve的餐巾纸，Steve说那是他用过的，这话太见外了，Bucky马上就拿着擦了嘴。Steve边走边小声嘀咕那上面有他的口水，Bucky更气了——

“我都没说什么！”

“不是卫不卫生的问题…”

“哦，我知道了，那你为什么又不愿意跟她们接触呢？既然你这么介意，呃，第一次，那该早点行动啊。”

Steve比Bucky矮上一截，他走在前面又突然停下来，转过身踮起脚揽下Bucky的脖子，Bucky顺从地低头听他讲理由，结果Steve亲了Bucky一口。不是额头也不是脸颊（虽然他们平时都是拥抱），而是嘴唇。还没等Bucky反应过来，Steve就消失在夜色中了。月亮又亮又圆，周围空无一人，蟋蟀藏在路边灌木丛里嚯嚯叫，生物书上说那是求偶的表现。

Bucky的手指擦过嘴唇，Winifred提醒走神的儿子。

“Ah抱歉，当时我也以为Steve是害羞，今天又邀请了她们。”

Bucky想了一路，最终得出结论——Steve吻技生硬，疏于练习，亲自己是委婉地倾诉他的现状，所以该再组织一次约会，让Steve勇敢地踏出第一步。

“结果他不领情？”

“何止！他看着我就像看一个傻瓜！我就和他吵了，最后还推了他一下，好像力气大了点……但我绝对没错！妈咪你说呢？”

“我不是来分对错的，你们现在的状态都不怎么样。晚饭在餐桌上，带去和Steve一起吃。”

“我不去！”

“你不去今晚还睡得着？和他讲道理，别意气用事，我爱你们两个。”

Winifred把不情不愿的Bucky从床上拉起来，催促他下楼。

“我也爱你妈妈，也爱Steve，可是我真的没错。”

“顺便把门关了，回来记得洗碗。”

Bucky大大地叹了口气，拿着餐盒磨磨蹭蹭出了家门。他刚刚意识到对Steve的“爱”似乎有所不同，又无意识地抿了抿嘴唇。

敲门之前Bucky还捋了捋头发，拍了拍衣服上压根没有的灰尘。  
门很快开了，Steve看到是他，眼神一瞬间发光，又慢慢暗了下去。Bucky跟在他后面进去了，地板嘎吱嘎吱响，在安静的房间里格外刺耳。

Bucky打开餐盒，把属于Steve的那份递给他。

“我吃过了。”

“算了吧Rogers，你根本不会撒谎。”

Steve把餐盒拿过来，坐着看Bucky吃饭，手肘撑到桌子上时轻轻皱眉。

“伤得怎么样？”Bucky的余光自然捕捉到了，他凑过来仔细查看Steve的手，Steve摇头挣开他。

“是我妈要我过来的。”

Steve沉默点头。

“你傻得不行，罐头敲一下还响呢，你怎么敲都没反应！”

Steve坐不住了，“你也不怎么样。”

“再说一遍？”

“我敲过你了，你还要我去。”

“那是为你好！你不是暗示我了嘛。”

Steve一口气差点没喘上来，“你把那个…就是那个…理解成什么了？”

Bucky脸红得像牛肉汤里的西红柿，“你…要我再找机会给你练习？”

“…有那么差劲吗？”Steve也很不自在。

“是的。”Bucky毫不客气地回答。“所以你该去接近她们，女孩子们是在等你主动，知道吗你个蠢蛋？！”

一阵暖风进来，吹得吊灯摇摇晃晃，Steve安静地看着很多小虫子追着亮闪闪的灯泡飞来飞去，Bucky问：“那你说…那个是什么意思？”他又去碰自己丰润的嘴唇。

Steve起身把灯关了，Bucky嚷着：“你关灯干嘛？”他们为了省电经常这么做，借着月光和街灯其实也可以看见。

“为了不让自己看上去太狼狈。”

“我把你从垃圾桶里捡回来多少次了，你最狼狈的时候我都有幸目睹。”

Steve深吸了一口气，由于他肺部有杂音，Bucky甚至都能听出这口气有多用力。  
“我主动了，结果那个人傻得可怕，完全误解了我。”

Bucky瞪大了双眼，Steve坐到他旁边，温凉的手小心翼翼又坚定无比地握住他。在黑暗又清晰的房间里，Bucky的手也慢慢握住了对方。牛肉汤的香味四处飘散，他们的鼻息近在咫尺。

“你也好不到哪儿去，傻瓜。”

END


End file.
